masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
True Sight
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = The enchanted unit receives the Illusions Immunity ability, allowing it to see Invisible units, defend normally against Illusion Damage, and make Ranged Attacks into a Wall of Darkness. }} True Sight is an Uncommon Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a friendly unit on the overland map to give it the Illusions Immunity ability. This ability allows the unit to spot all Invisible units on the battlefield (as can all of its friends). It can now normally defend against any Illusion Damage, which otherwise prevents a unit from defending. Finally, the enchanted unit may use Ranged Attacks (if it has any) to fire at units hiding behind a Wall of Darkness. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects True Sight gives a unit clairvoyance and clarity of mind, rendering it Immunity to Illusions. This can help the unit, as well as the rest of its army, contend with enemies that use such illusions in various ways. Detecting Invisibility : Normally, enemy Invisible units will remain completely hidden on the battlefield - unless they are immediately adjacent to a friendly unit. This means that until they reach Melee combat range, you can't tell where they are (or even that they are there at all). As a result they cannot be targeted directly by spells, and friendly units may not make Ranged Attacks against them. With at least one live unit possessing Illusions Immunity in your army, all enemy Invisibile units, regardless of where they are on the battlefield, will be revealed to you and to your entire army. True Sight gives Illusions Immunity to the enchanted unit, thus fulfilling this requirement. As a result, while the True Sight unit remains alive, such Invisible enemies may be targeted with spells by both wizards and spellcasting units. If all units possessing True Sight or innate Illusions Immunity are lost, Invisible enemy units will disappear from view - unless they are within Melee combat range of one of your units. Ability to attack invisible Units A unit with True Sight can target Invisible units with its Ranged Attack. When engaging an invisible unit in Melee combat, a unit with True Sight will not suffer from the typical penalty. Immunity to Illusion Damage : Normally, when Illusion Damage from any source strikes a unit, that unit may not make any Defense rolls to try and reduce damage to itself. However, with True Sight or an innate Illusions Immunity ability, the target may make its Defense rolls as normal. Illusions Immunity doesn't make the unit "immune" per-se; it can still suffer damage, but can at least try to block some (or all) of it with Defense rolls, as per the normal combat rules. Attacking through a Wall of Darkness : The Wall of Darkness spell will enshroud the city with an opaque screen. As a result, units outside the town-proper area cannot make Ranged Attacks against any target inside the town, as they cannot see their targets. This rule does not apply to units under the effect of True Sight. Such units may make Ranged Attacks through the Wall of Darkness as though it wasn't there. Usage True Sight may be cast during combat for the basic Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, True Sight may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it has a base Casting Cost of , and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. True Sight may only be cast on friendly units. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed True Sight on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, True Sight may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select True Sight as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. True Sight has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the True Sight spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy True Sight can come in handy in many different situations. As explained above, it will be very helpful when fighting armies containing Invisible creatures, and can also help when besieging cities protected by a Wall of Darkness. The most commonly applicable benefit of True Sight however is to help fighting creatures that deliver Illusion Damage, such as the powerful Phantom Beast. Without Illusions Immunity (such as bestowed by True Sight), creatures delivering Illusion Damage can cause significant damage to their target. Even heavily-armored units can do nothing against this attack, which basically nullifies the armor. True Sight will therefore allow a unit to go head-to-head with such creatures - especially if it is indeed heavily armored. Taking on a Phantom Beast can still be dangerous, but at least the enchanted unit can do something about it, and in the meanwhile can inflict some damage on the beast in order to kill it. The same applies when fighting any other enemy that delivers Illusion Damage. Overall, this spell is often better cast during combat for an ad-hoc effect, as it will usually be handy in only some specific battles. If you are fighting an enemy that likes to use Invisible units or the Invisibility Spell, True Sight can help you get an early-warning about how many such units are participating in a battle straight from the first turn - allowing you to make the appropriate decisions in response. The most important reason to have True Sight on a unit before battle begins is when you're attacking an enemy wizard who can cast Psionic Blast on your hero, killing it before it can get an action, or Confusion, using your own hero against you. True Sight will make it immune to either of these forms of attack. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Life